


Closest to Magic - working lunch

by heavenorspace



Series: Closest to Magic [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, M/M, Mpreg, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenorspace/pseuds/heavenorspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powerful exec Blaine has, at 40 years old, met the love of his life. He had first glimpsed Kurt at Hummel Tires and Lube, where Blaine had arranged to pick up spare parts from Burt for an old car he was rebuilding in his spare time. The teenager had been tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for the two men to finish talking cars so that his father could take him to lunch. Blaine had smiled winningly and offered to take them both out as his treat. Anything to spend some time around the fascinating creature with the beautiful eyes and mile-long legs. Even if it was directly under the nose of the boy’s father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closest to Magic - working lunch

**Author's Note:**

> [click here for tumblr masterpost and warnings](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/c2m)

[art for this chapter](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/post/78505991730/verse-masterpost-and-warnings-ao3-okay-people)

"Okay people, there’s still a lot of work to do with our investors in Asia," Blaine addressed the board assembled in the tiny screen of his laptop. "But I think we should all take ten and then regroup to plot out next week’s conference."

Pushing away from his desk, Blaine stretched his arms above his head and cricked his neck. He’d been going flat out with the heads of department since 7 that morning, and the hasty coffee and scrambled eggs that Kurt had shoved in his hands at 9:30 couldn’t stave off his tiredness any longer.

"Sweetheart, are you there?" he called out into the house. Just a moment later, Kurt’s beautiful form emerged in the doorway of Blaine’s office. He was rubbing his eyes and wearing only a silk kimono over his lithe body. It stopped high on his slim thighs and fluttered wide open over full white breasts.

"Howsa meeting honey?" he asked in a high sleepy voice.

Blaine simply grinned and reached a hand out, drawing Kurt to him. They didn’t have long, but he needed Kurt in that moment in order to face the rest of the day.

"Have you fed the kids yet?" he asked, untying the belt and slipping Kurt’s robe off his shoulders. He knew some of the guys will have stayed behind in the boardroom for this, and it made Blaine’s cock throb to show off his beautiful husband to jealous employees.

"Fed both of them about an hour ago," Kurt whispered, blushing at the sight of the open laptop screen. "I was just taking a nap before starting your lunch."

Blaine squeezed both of Kurt’s breasts in his hands, loving the way his boy squirmed as a little milk beaded at each nipple. He reached down with one hand to unzip his fly, pulling his lengthening cock out with relief.

"Tell you what, gorgeous," Blaine rumbled low but loud enough for the computer to pick up. "How about you feed me now while I fuck the milk out of you, and you can go back to sleep until dinner?"

Kurt flushed a deep red but moved to do as he was asked. Blaine could hear a few of the guys murmuring appreciatively as Kurt positioned himself over Blaine’s cock, reaching one dainty hand down to line it up with his pussy. Kurt’s figure had not only recovered since having the twins, he looked even more beautiful than before now that Blaine kept his breasts full. The kids were being weaned onto baby food but Blaine had no intention of ever letting Kurt stop producing milk for him.

With one sharp tug Blaine pulled Kurt fully onto the entire length of his cock, making the boy screech adorably. They didn’t have long for Blaine to drink his fill and come inside Kurt, so he gripped his husband underneath his arm and his knees and began to work his entire body up and down on his dick. He was basically masturbating with Kurt’s sleepy body, but Kurt’s bp was so juicy and sensitive that he would probably come at least twice himself before Blaine was done.

It took a little wrangling to capture a nipple, but once Blaine had latched he began to suck greedily. Kurt was crying out softly, snug little cunt squeezing around the thick shaft pounding into him. Sure enough, he was coming and squirting at the double stimulation.

Blaine was dimly aware of the sounds coming from his laptop, telling him that more people had returned early to watch their boss fuck his pretty little husband. A few of them had come to visit Blaine’s new home in Ohio and saw it in person. None of them had been allowed to touch Kurt (something Blaine so far reserved only for his father and brother) but Blaine had allowed Kurt to feed them from his breasts after dinner while they jacked themselves off. There was no better loyalty than the hope each of his employees had that they would get to drink some of that beautiful boy’s cream one day. There were rumors that Blaine was looking for a No. 1 to come to Lima and work closely with him, and Kurt was presumed to be one of the many perks of the job.

Oblivious to his role in his husband’s business affairs, Kurt maneuvered fussily to feed the other breast to Blaine. Kurt’s legs trembled as he bounced up and down in the air, and Blaine was moaning as his balls tightened and he began to release. His fingertips dug into Kurt’s soft skin and he bit down a little on the nipple in his mouth. Kurt squealed and clenched, thick come gushing back down Blaine’s cock from the pressure.

Blaine’s hips slowly stuttered to a stop while he allowed the last of his seed to fill Kurt deep. He finally let the nipple fall from his lips and lifted Kurt’s trembling body off of his dick. The boardroom got a great shot of Kurt’s naked body close up, his red puffy nipples and swollen pink labia with the white come trickling out from between them.

Turning his chair back to the desk, Blaine smoothed his hair down a little and cleared his throat. He restarted the meeting with a sense of calm that his younger employees envied.

Almost out of shot, they could see the top of Kurt’s head where had knelt down and was cleaning Blaine’s dick with his mouth. Blaine felt a jolt of sensitivity but fought it back down, calmly carrying on with his day and wiping a little drop of milk from the side of his mouth.


End file.
